This invention relates generally to a multitier topological map of a multitier compute infrastructure, including those that host multitier applications. In a specific embodiment, it relates to topological maps of compute infrastructures that host multitier applications that employ a software component architecture, for example based on the Java 2 Platform, Enterprise Edition (J2EE) or .NET.